


A Million Dreams (Reprise)

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: The World We're Gonna Make [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All the boys are orphans, Based on A Million Dreams (Reprise) from the Greatest Showman, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Logan and Patton are 12, Orphans AU, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Roman is 7, Song fic, Thomas is their foster dad, Virgil is 8, he's a good bean, it's just the cutest thing ever I love my boys, who is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Some nights, Roman likes to sing.And sometimes, the others will sing along with himBasically it's just a song fic based around A Million Dreams (Reprise) from the Greatest ShowmanSet in my Orphans/The World We're Gonna Make Verse





	A Million Dreams (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn more about this verse I'll leave a link to a post I made on Tumblr that gives a bit of background info, but just to provide slight context in this story all four boys are orphans/have been removed from their homes and have been taken in by Thomas after he met them and decided he had to take all four of them in to keep them from being separated instead of only taking Virgil has had been originally intended. 
> 
> Logan and Patton are 12, Virgil is 8, and Roman is 7.

Even after they moved in with Thomas, the nightly routine of the four of them never changes. They still gathered in Patton and Logan’s room together, each doing their own thing in quiet silence until it was time to sleep. 

As usual, Logan sat curled in his desk chair reading, glancing up every now and then to check on the others as if he was afraid they might disappear if he looked away too long. Patton was sprawled across the floor on his stomach doodling whatever came to his mind, kicking his legs happily and humming quietly to himself. 

Virgil was lying propped up against a few pillows on Logan’s bed, flipping through the book of sheet music Thomas had bought him when they went to the store yesterday, after he had discovered Virgil sitting at the piano early one morning, fingers ghosting over the keys but never quite pressing down enough to make music. Thomas had invited Virgil then to use the piano whenever he wanted, and the next morning had presented him with a book full of songs he thought Virgil would enjoy. Virgil hadn’t had the courage to try out any of them for real yet, but he had looked through each song carefully trying to imagine in his head what it would sound like should he give it a try. Maybe one day he would, but for now, the idea of messing up filled him with too much anxiety to actually try. 

As for Roman, he was sitting on the windowsill with his notebook precariously balanced on his knees, writing down the ideas as they came to him and he worked on crafting his latest story that he would no doubt share enthusiastically with the others when he was done. Although tonight the flow of ideas seemed to be rather slim, and Roman found his mind kept wandering from one thought to the next, and he found himself staring out the window thinking more than he was actually writing. 

Eventually, with his head was tilted back so that he was staring up at the moon and the faint glowing of the stars, Roman began to sing _ “Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake.”  _

Three sets of eyes turned towards Roman in varying amounts of confusion and curiosity, and Ro blushed just faintly when he glanced over and saw them all watching. He didn’t stop though, and as he turned to look back out the window Virgil carefully slid off the bed, singing along with him.  _ “I think of what the world could be, A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take. _ ” 

Roman smiled at Virgil as he joined him at the window, scooting over so that he could sit down as well. Virgil hesitantly linked their hands when he settled, closing his eyes in hopes of stopping the butterflies from growing in his stomach. 

Patton had sat up when Roman had started to sing, and now his head was by Logan’s feet, so he twisted himself around to smile up at the older boy, who had closed his book in favor of taking in the scene in front of him. When Patton turned to look at him, Logan let his eyes drift from the window to where his best friend sat, taking the hand Patton offered him and squeezing it gently.

“ _ A million dreams for the world we're gonna make _ .” As he sang Patton looked away from Logan to where Roman and Virgil sat together now looking out the window, whispering and giggling quietly to each other about something the older two couldn’t hear. Then he looked back at Logan, who was watching all three of them with a fond smile, and let out a content sigh as he laid his head in Logan’s lap. 

Logan didn’t think twice about letting go of Patton’s hand in favor of stroking his hair, and Patton hummed happily, nuzzling into the touch as his eyes fluttered shut. Logan’s smile widened just slightly, and a warm rush of love washed over him, mixed with a strong protectiveness that had him glancing over at Roman and Virgil just to make sure they were safe. Softly, so that only Patton could catch it, Logan repeated his words “ _ For the world we’re gonna make. _ ”

Unbeknownst to the boys as they sang, out in the hallway stood their Foster Dad, who watched the scene with a soft smile before he turned and walked off without saying a word. It had only been a week and already the four orphans who had been threatening to run away before Thomas had brought them home had started to settle. Even if it was only while they were alone in their room, they were all more comfortable and relaxed tonight than they had been since Thomas brought them home. 

It was progress, and Thomas hoped it meant that they were slowly starting to trust him. He had meant it when he promised them that he wasn’t going to separate them and that he would do what he could to make them feel at home in his little apartment. There had been a few smaller moments where he felt like he had taken steps in the right direction, like giving Virgil the sheet music or taking Logan to get his haircut the way he wanted and letting Virgil and Roman dye their hair when they asked (Well, when Roman asked for both of them), but seeing them tonight singing together in Patton and Logan’s bedroom, Thomas was sure for the first time he was making progress. 

He had done the right thing by bringing them all home with him instead of just taking Virgil as was planned. There had been several times already he had doubted his ability to take care of them all, he may have been a teacher but being a parent was a level of commitment he hadn’t handled yet and certainly the four of them wasn’t the easiest place to get started, he had been worried from the start he wouldn’t be able to give them enough-

But now... seeing them for the first time since he first met them looking truly relaxed and at peace, Thomas knew that it was all going to be okay. He wouldn’t be perfect, mistakes would be made and god knows that it wasn’t going to be an easy task, but he would go to the ends of the earth just to make it so that Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil could feel like they did in that bedroom every day of their lives.    


**Author's Note:**

> Link to my Tumblr post: https://potterhead2468.tumblr.com/post/176887035959/the-world-were-gonna-make


End file.
